Not Ready to Make Nice
by Thick-Shake
Summary: Inspired by the song Not Ready to Make Nice and Stephenie Meyer’s Twilight. What if Bella is a vampire when she meet’s The Cullen’s? Add another twist; she knows what happened to Alice. What if she was there? Full summary inside. JxA, ExB
1. Preface: Not Ready to Make Nice

**Not Ready to Make Nice**

**Preface**

**Inspired by the song Not Ready to Make Nice and Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. What if Bella is a vampire when she meet's The Cullen's? Add another twist; she knows what happened to Alice. What if she was there? When their past comes back for them will they keep running or will they stand together and fight their demons. Can the Cullen's help or will they have to do it alone? ExB, JxA. **

**A/n Song is: Not Ready To make Nice by Dixie Chicks. I suggest you listen to it while you read. –Thick-Shake**

I've never really thought how I would go. I'll never regret the decisions that brought me to the pitch black room. Because surely dying this way is as good as any. Dying in the place of another. Nobel, even.

"_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting"_

There were four of us here. Two would get to leave. We had to choose who got to leave this hell hole. What a gift. I hate these people.

In the dark I could see the others. A tall girl with dark skin and black hair almost blending into the cell. She cuddled her knees into her chest silently sobbing. Poor girl. She looked so fragile. None of us looked much better.

On the opposite side of the cell from me, lying on the ground was the average sized dirty blonde. She said her name was Natasha. She looked almost as fragile as the other. The other girl hadn't said much, not even her name which told me she had given up hope.

In the corner next to me was the tiny pixie girl. You could tell she used to be energetic but coming here had made her more depressed. Mary Alice Brandon. She introduced herself when we first got here when we still hoped. She was smaller than the others. And almost as skinny.

I looked down at my skinny body. I spoke out loud so all the others heard. "I'll stay." It was final. If I could save one of the others the price was worth it.

"_I'm through with doubt_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'll keep paying"_

"Me too." Declared someone in the corner. I turned to see Mary Alice with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Suddenly the doors opened and man built solidly grabbed the others hands before they could do anything but cry harder.

"Thank you!" Natasha screamed from down the hall.

"_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby_

_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_

_Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

_And how in the world can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge_

_That they'd write me a letter_

_Sayin' that I better shut up and sing_

_Or my life will be over"_

White dresses were thrown at us. No instruction was needed and we quickly changed.

I and Mary Alice were escorted to a hall. I didn't even try to see who it was it seemed to be getting darker if that were possible. Our escort suddenly stopped and turned around. We did too. "So you're whose left." This person sounded old and wise but slightly delusional. "I'm so glad. You are so special. A future teller and a mental shield. Astonishing." What the hell? Guess he is delusional.

Hands were wiped over my arm a chill went down my spine. It felt cold and wet. My eye's had adjusted. When I looked down I felt so sick. Someone had wiped blood on me. I almost fainted when another swipe went by. I noticed it didn't stop at me it went over the top part of my dress as well as Mary Alice's. She cringed I wasn't much better. I grabbed Mary Alice's hand and squeezed it reassuring us both.

"_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_'Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should"_

Blood was being wiped on us over and over. In seconds the dresses had blood socking in. Like black paint, gleaming in the darkness. "Your friends were ever so helpful." Whoever it was stepped out of a shadow and smiled his eyes' were a startling red and his teeth were too white to be natural. His words slowly sank in. It's their blood!? I felt even worse. I light flashed on.

In the middle of a circular room was a large white room on the bed lied the body's of the two girl's that had been alive minutes earlier. "Oh my God" We both squeaked.

Then... it happened so fast I was thrown to the ground as was Mary Alice. I was stunted then felt a sharp pain dig into my throat. I screamed in pain and heard a similar scream\m from Mary Alice."No!" Someone yelled but the pain was so intense I didn't pay attention. They were burning me.

The hell seemed to go on forever when I came to. I thought why the hell was I alive they were burning me. "Ah, the last one left." The last one left? Mary Alice! No! I killed everybody why me?

"_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_'Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should"_

I was beyond furious. "So who are you?" He smirked. Bastard.

I smirked back "Hello, my name is Isabella Maire Swan, you killed my friends' prepare to die." And I lunged at him. I could feel the animal instinct taking over. I ripped him in to pieces and threw them into a fire. No one will push me around. Something happened to me and I'm going to take advantage.

"_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_they say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting"_

**Review please? Luv ya'll**


	2. Life After You

**Not Ready to Make Nice**

**Life After you**

**A/n Whatever the title is, is a song. It goes well with the chapter. Please listen to it while reading only the Preface will have the lyrics. Go my minions, listen for your master!**

**BPOV**

It's been 50 long years since I first started my new life. To say it was easy would mean I was lying. The only parts of my human life I remember was the part's with Alice. I refused to call her Mary Alice. If she was alive she was different. Like me.

I'm not sure what I hoped for more. If she was dead she was safe, forever. But she needs to live more it's not fair for us to live forever nor is it fair for us to die. But there's no middle ground. She's either dead or like me a vampire. It took me two years to figure out what I am and why I craved blood. I've gained self control after the years. I've only killed one person. And to be honest he deserved it.

I wish I could find Alice she could be dead but I have the strangest feeling I will find her one day. When, Where and Why. They mean nothing. If she's out there sooner or later I would find her. But until then I'll keep running. Running from my past and to my future.

**APOV**

I've been with the Cullen's-my family- for 40 years. Life has been good to me, but I felt as though something was missing. More than just my past, someone needed me and I couldn't figure it out. I spent close to 5 years alone. 5 years in solitude trying t figure out why I kept seeing visions of a handsome man and me in a large white room talking happily. 5 years later my vision is true.

I can see the future it's pretty cool but sometimes isn't as helpful as it is confusing. All I see is a fogy figure of a girl. I can't even pinpoint the colour of her hair. It's so frustrating.

"Alice relax. It's ok I'm sure you'll figure it out." Jasper my life all I knew reassured me. He sent me calming waves.

"Thanks Jazz." He really is helpful to have around. I smiled at him. Then I had the vision again.

_A faceless figure hugs a pixie like girl-which was me-they hold each other slightly shaking-sobbing. The vision zooms in and you see my face. My eyes go blank. The other girl comes clearer her face shows her worry. She has dark brown hair to her waist, it was slightly wavy. She was so pretty. She seemed to get clearer and clearer but suddenly the vision changed and she was gone and I stood by myself in the middle of a dark street._

When I came out of it I tearlessly sobbed. I felt so alone even though everyone had come to my room. I felt like I had woken up from a bad dream. The vision replayed in my head.

"What was that?" Edward asked. He had likely caught some of it. I replayed the whole thing over again. Why did I feel so empty when she was gone? I didn't even know her.

"Edward, What did she see?" Esme asked. I realized she was rubbing my back. It felt so soothing. I started to concentrate on that rather than Edwards's explanation. Though I wanted to see an outsider's point of view. I'll have to ask him later.

How does she have such an impact on me? I've never meet her. How does she make me feel alone when I'm surrounded by my family? By now everyone but Edward and Jasper had left. "Alice you don't know her do you?" I shook my head. _Edward? _He nodded slightly. _I've never meet her. It's like she's part of me._ "Alice, You've had this vision before. But not as clear."

"Yeah. It seems to get clearer and clearer almost as if getting closer. The weirdest thing as it's always the same date. Once a year always today, Not even a day late or early. It's kind of creepy."

"Did anything special happen on today?" I tried to think. Today 50 years ago I woke up from being changed. Oh my god.

"Edward! 50 years ago today I was changed. Oh my... it never occurred to me before..." I trailed off why didn't I think of it before. "Is it possible she's from my past? I mean I see the future but maybe..."

"I think it is." Jasper said raising his opinion "Could your past be catching up. I mean it sounds like a bad sitcom, but maybe she was there." He seemed thoughtful. To be honest it did sound like a bad sitcom but it's the best explanation I have.

**BPOV**

I've been on the bloody laptop for ages. Ha ha bloody! Bad joke. Ha ha bloody bad joke! Ok I really need to do something I'm going insane.

One side of me argued _You are insane! You think you're a vampire for god's sake!_

The other side I am a vampire!

_Yeah and I'm Santa .No worse I'm you!_

Yes, you are me! You idiot. I God I'm talking to myself, that's definitely a bad sign.

_No you're talking to me._

But your me and I'm you we're the same person.

_Dear God._

You can say that again.

_You know we're not talking we're arguing._

And that's better is it?

_Well no. I guess not. But it does prove my point you're insane._

So are you.

_Well yeah. But I still win the argument._

You know your insane when you lost a argument with yourself.

_Amen to that!_

Oh shut up!

_Shutting._

Finally alone in my head. You are gone right. Hello? Hello!?! Ok now I sound like an idiot.

_Yes you do._

I thought I told you to leave.

_No you said shut up. Beside's I can't leave._

Whatever just shut up.

_Fine._

Alone at last. Right? Wait don't answer that I'll just pretend I'm normal. Ok back to research.

I typed Mary Alice Brandon into Google. No results. Hmm... I typed in Mary Alice. 150 results. This is going to take some time.

_You can say that again._

I told you to go.

_Yeah but I'm here to help you see I know she goes by the name Alice Cullen._

And you tell me now after 50 years? Wait how the hell do you know?

_I'm your subconscious._

I wish I could knock you subconscious.

_I loathe that._

Whatever.

_As I was saying. I know 'because well I don't know it just feels right._

Okay. I'll check.

_Thanks for the faith._

To be honest I only agree with you because you're me and otherwise I'd have to go through 150 Mary Alice's, however many Mary's and then all the Alice's and that's a hell of a lot of work. But you're welcome.

_Gee, thanks._

As I said before no problem.

_Whatever. Later._

Bye.

I smirked. Now where was I. I typed in Alice Cullen. There were 2 results. 1 lived in California. That couldn't be her we cannot go in sun light and I'm pretty sure someone like her would want to go out in the day. I know I hate staying in every day.

_Me too._

I thought you left.

_I came back. Sue me._

Wish I could. Wish I could.

_Sometimes you act like you don't like me._

Don't I have to your me.

_Meh. _

Anyway. The second one lives in Forks.

_Which has very little sun._

Your right. Who woulda thought your smart.

_Thank you._

No problem.

_See your acting nicer._

Key word 'acting'.

_Whatever._


	3. Find Me

**Not Ready To Make Nice**

**Find Me**

**A/n ****Boyce Avenue - Find Me (original) on iTunes. You know the drill. Go my minions! Look it up!**

**BPOV**

The flight to Seattle wasn't too bad but I kept annoying me.

_Me or you?_

You.

_As in me?_

Yes. Hmm... Maybe the flight did suck.

_Hey! I am here you know._

Yeah. Sadly I can't seem to get rid of you.

_I resent that._

Wow that's a big word.

_I would roll my eyes at you but I don't have a body._

Sucked in!

_I hate you right now._

I hate you. Always. Hey look we're landing!

_No shit, Sherlock._

I rolled my eyes. Ha ha you can't do this.

_You know sometimes I wish I wasn't you._

I always wish that.

_I'm outta here._

Finally.

_Then I'm staying._

Aww, com on.

_Sucked in!_

I loathe you.

_I loathe you too._

I got up out of my seat. You know I wish I could leave you on the plane.

_Don't we all. But where you go, I go._

How I wish it was where I go you had to leave. Huh, no answer. Did you finally leave?

_No but that statement didn't make much sense. So I decided not to comment._

Drat.

_Get on with it._

Ok. Get on with it now why was I here? Getting caught up with myself makes it hard to concentrate.

_Do you realise how dirty that sounded?_

Umm... Ew.

_You said it you realise? Anyway we're here to find Alice Cullen._

Ok.

I got in a cab to my hotel in Seattle. Tomorrow I'd drive to Forks. Fun times were up ahead.

_You can say that again._

I could but I won't because that would make me sound like an idiot.

_You are an idiot. And since you won't I will; Fun times were up ahead._

I rolled my eyes again. And got out of the cab. I seriously am mental.

_That you are._

**APOV**

The visions came frequently. It was creepy. At the end of everyone I felt as alone as the first. Jazz kept sending out anxious vibes. He was so worried about me.

The vision came again. It was different this time.

_She looked like she was having an argument with herself. _**(A/n little does Alice know!) **_She walked through the streets of Forks. She was defiantly looking for someone. She was so clear almost like seeing her in person. She was a vampire. A vegetarian. _ _I decided I'd meet her and then I stepped out from the trees. I've never seen a decision like this effect what I saw but I was there as clear as day. She grinned and called out "Mary Alice?" I froze. _

And the vision disappeared. "Wow." I breathed.

**BPOV**

In the morning I was so nervous. I quickly went hunting. Don't want to massacre the town while I'm here.

_No wouldn't want to leave without seeing Alice._

Orr kill innocents. I almost growled.

_Yeah that to. I meant to say that._

Good.

It was nice running through the forests. Maybe I could run to Forks.

_Yes!_

Ok.

It took an hour to get to Forks. I slashed the time in half.

_Whoop, whoop that's my girl!_

I rolled my eyes.

_I hate it how you can do that._

I hate it how I can't knock you subconscious. **(A/n for all you people who don't understand the joke. Knock unconscious, Knock subconscious. And she's Bella's subconscious. Get it? Good.)**

_I loathe you._

Whatever.

I looked around and saw a pixie looking girl. She was tiny. With black hair. She looked like Mary Alice had but this girl had darker hair, her face was more defined and her face showed expression and happiness. "Mary Alice?"


	4. Remember Me

**Not Ready To Make Nice**

**Remember Me**

**A/n Song Remember Me-****TI ft Mary J. Blige w/ lyrics on screen. You know the drill. Right? For those who forget (ha ha the song has remember in it. Weird. Anyway) Listen to the song. Go my minions!**

**BPOV**

"Mary Alice?" Shock swept her face she seemed to be concentrating very hard. Probably wondering who the psycho was.

_Sometimes I wonder the same thing._

For once we're in an agreement.

_Whoa, stop the press we just agreed._

Yeah, mark your calendars people.

_I was thinking the same thing._

This day gets weirder and weirder.

Alice seemed to remember something or come to a conclusion. "I'm sorry. I don't know who you are but you're from my past, correct?" I nodded. "I don't remember anything from my human life." She explained.

"That's a shame. It would have been nice to figure out if it actually happened it's so foggy and almost surreal. By the way I'm Bella Swan."

"Alice Cullen." She held out her hand.

"I know." I ran and hugged her. "You will remember me."

**APOV**

"Alice Cullen" I held my hand out. I know I knew her but I don't know how.

"I know" How did she know? But before I could think much, she ran at me and hugged me. "You will remember." And as if on command I had the vision I was meant to get. But it was from the past, I think.

_I was in a dark room. Two people had just been carried away._

_Flash._

_Me and Bella stood in a hall way wearing white dresses covered in blood._

_Flash._

I was back to myself. Bella looked at me concerned. "Are you ok?" She asked.

**BPOV**

Alice's eyes went blank. I could almost see the scenes going on behind the lids. The memories. "Alice? Alice?" She started to come out of it. "Are you ok?" she nodded.

_That must of been a lot to take in._

No, shit.

"What was that?" She was so confused. I would be too.

_Not me._

Of course not. I rolled my eyes.

Alice looked angry. "Alice you're going to have to believe me when I say; I was not rolling my eyes at you" I almost begged.

"And why's that." She was peeved.

"My head is a seriously messed up place right now."

_That's for sure._

Shut up.

"Ok Alice. You see I'm completely crazy. Something is wired wrong in my head. I don't plan to even try understanding it and neither should you. It's a waste of time. But I don't care I can deal. But if I seem a bit psycho don't worry about it."

_I'd be worried about it._

You would.

"Okay." She seemed a bit unsure. But it was a start.

"Good. So, how's life?" I asked.

She lunched in to a story about her family. She was so lucky she had a huge family. She had a mother Esme a father Carlisle, two brothers' Emmet who was described as huge, Edward who could read minds' which is kind of scary.

_You can say that again._

Anyway, She had a sister Rosalie and she fell in love with a guy named Jasper. Jasper could feel emotions.

_I wonder if crazy's an emotion._

I wonder.

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

_Don't think like that! I can hear you!_

Oh no. Fight urge to roll eyes again.

"So how's your life?" Alice asked me. Should of expected that.

"Well not much really." Except the crazy voice in my head. "I just travel. To be honest the whole 50 years' I've been looking for you."

"Um...Why?"

"I didn't know if you were alive or dead. I didn't really know what to do with my life. I mean all I remember was that place. So I thought maybe if I found you I'd figure out what to do."

"All this time you've been looking for me and I didn't even know who you were. Sounds a little unfair. I mean I've meet my family and this whole time you've been looking for me."

"I don't really mind" Then I heard a growl.

_You and me both._

I turned and sore a vampire crouched low to the ground. His teeth were beared. A growl erupted in my throat. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. "Who are you?" I hissed. Alice was growling next to me.

"_tsk. Tsk. _That's no way to talk. I'm Jonathon. What you don't remember me?" He started laughing. Then I realised he was one of the vampires' to capture us.

"Who sent you?" Alice's growls were joined by four different ones' from the other's from the other vampire's side.

"Now, where would be the fun in just telling you?" _Where indeed._ "No we're going to have to show you."

Shit!

_Double shit!_

Now's not the time.

_True._

The vampires' sprang forward. Most seemed o think I was the biggest threat because I was bigger. **(A/n Little do they know!)**

Alice seemed to dog all their hits.

_Go girl. Remember? She's a fortune teller. She knows where they're going to attack._

Oh right.

I started trying to fend of the ones' attacking me but I've never been in a proper fight so it was pretty hard. Just let the animal instinct take over like I did so many years' before. My mind seemed to leave. My body acted on its own. It felt like I was watching through someone else's eyes. I moved like a graceful predator. We were going well for now but we couldn't fight forever. Alice seemed to think the same thing.

"Call for help!" I mouthed to her. She darted over to me and I tried to keep the extra vampires' at bay. In grabbed my arm and twisted it into an unnatural position. I let out a cry of pain. But was able it throw the attacker into another vampire. Alice was talking hurriedly on the phone while dogging the vampires that got past me. I grabbed his head and twisted it. It came off seconds' later. The metallic sound was almost painful to my ears. Alice was off the phone.

Her expression went blank then she turned to me. "They'll be here in 5 minutes." I grinned. Back up.

_Aww and I was having fun._

Oddly me too.

Not 5 minutes later 6 vampires' emerged from the trees'. Alice grinned.

_Back up has arrived._

I'm going for the leader of the group.

_I am so with you._

I sprung over the heads' of the vampires' who were attacking us as soon as the other Cullen's' had arrived. I grabbed Jonathan's shoulders' and Alice helped me pin him to the ground. "Tell us who sent you!" I growled. Alice was hissing next to me.

"Ha! Even if I told you and you let me go they'd kill me. So what's the point?" He smirked at me.

"Well if you told us we could kill you quickly. Since you aren't. I guess it's going to be slow and painful." Venom laced my threat.

_I think I wet my pants._

"You know on second thought. Edward would you mind telling me who sent him?" I smirked at him. All I knew about Edward is that he has bronze hair and can read minds. So I just looked at the bronze haired god.

He looked startled but probably figured Alice told me.

_Or he read her mind!_

That too. Either way.

Edward looked at Jonathon and smirked. "A vampire called James sent him."

I grinned. "Do you know where to find him?" I didn't even bother looking at Jonathon when I asked.

Edward nodded. "His last location was Europe, but has most likely left by now."

"Shame. Well you sir have been most helpful." I said to Jonathon. Who I assume was Emmett and Jasper came up and lit Jonathon on fire.

Bye, Bye Jonny.

_Jonny?_

Don't ask.

**A/n So what do you think? Please R&R. I need some ideas.**

**-Thick**


	5. I'm Here to Stay

**Not Ready to Make Nice**

**I'm Here to Stay**

**A/n Song is actually Wrapped in Your arms-Fireflight. Listen to it, my minions! On with the chapter I hope you like it. As you can probably guess I Do Not Own Twilight. This means I am no Stephanie Meyer. I don't write for a living so please, be gentle.**

**BPOV**

What a way to meet everybody?

_No kidding._

The fire was finally dying down. Nobody had really spoken since the fight it was in awkward silence to say the least. "So?" I broke the silence. It was too much to take. The air was so dense you could cut it with a knife. "Your Alice's family?" Half the group chuckled a bit trying to lighten the mood. The other half, well they just stared.

The blond man nodded. "Yes, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He gestured to the caramel haired, motherly looking woman.

"I'm Jasper and apparently you already know my wife; Alice." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife-"Emmett was cut off by the beautiful blonde who could make your self esteem drop by walking in the same room.

"I'm Rosalie." A woman in charge. She sent me a glare which I meet head on. She then smiled. Looks like I gained some respect. I grinned back.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie." I said confidently. She seemed a bit taken aback but seemed to figure I wasn't going to be pushed around or look weak. Emmett laughed. "And what my I ask is so funny?" I was slightly amused and a bit annoyed. He quickly shut up and looked away. Murmuring something about women plotting against him. I smirked as did Rosalie and Alice.

"I'm Edward but you seem to already know that." I heard a voice from behind.

I was still smirking. "Oh yes I know all about you. Me and Alice had a good time gossiping about your family." Alice giggled, kind of ruing the mood I was going for, but do I care?

_No._

You know sometimes it's helpful having a voice in your head to answer questions.

_Glad to be of service._

Sure you are.

_That's me Miss Helpful._

I would agree but I know you. Me? You? Us? Umm... a little help?

_Ha ha. You don't know what to call me. By the way Carlisle asked you a question._

What was it?

_He asked. "Would you like to come back to the house to discuss things?"_

"Sure" I said. They seemed a bit suspicious but lead me to their house. The out-side of their house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear a river close by, hidden by the forest.

It was huge! And, well, white.

_You can say that again._

I just might. It was huge and white.

_That's my girl._

The inside of the house was even more impressive that the outside. The in-side was very bright, very open and very large. It must have been about 7 rooms but the walls had been knocked out from the first floor to create this one wide space. The south facing wall had been entirely replaced by glass, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

_I think you need to say it one last time._

It was huge and white.

_Yeah, I think I need sun-glasses._

Ditto.

"What do you think?" asked a smiling Esme.

"Wow" I said grinning at her. The Cullen's started laughing, and I'm pretty sure it was _at _me, not _with _me. Oh well. "So? What do you wanna talk about?" I asked I didn't really know exactly what they needed to know.

"Umm... Well who exactly are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel insulted didn't Alice tell you, I thought one of you guys could read minds!" I exploded.

Alice giggled. "She has a point you know, Edward." The others were still shocked. Emmett boomed a laugh. And I just grinned. This is a seriously mental family.

_Just like you._

Yeah, just like me.

"Umm... Uh... Would you please tell us who you are from your veiw?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella Swan" I held my hand out.

He shook my hand. "And who exactly is that?"

"Good question." I looked around the room. "What a lovely house you have."

"Will you please answer the question?" Carlisle asked letting go of my hand.

I giggled. "Me, of course."

Carlisle groaned. "Can I have a straight answer?"

"An answer is only important when you ask the right question." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Argh." Carlisle groaned again. "One of you try." He walked out of the room muttering something that sounded like 'Why does Alice have such an insane friend? She's insane of course.' He said answering his own question.

I smiled sweetly and skipped over to Alice "Hiya, how's it hanging?" She just giggled while I skipped over to Edward, "Can you read my mind?" He looked at me questionably and shook his head. "Thank god." I muttered to low for any of them to hear.

I walked past Emmett but quickly turned back "Boo!" I shouted at him. He jumped about 50 feet in the air. I put my hands behind my back and rocked back on my heals.

Carlisle ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Emmett "What's with all the racket?"

Emmett mumbled something like 'It's the insane chicks fault' looking at me.

Carlisle shook his head "Don't be rude, Emmett and haven't I told you to be responsible, own up and take it like a man." Carlisle muttered shaking his head and walked up the stair. Emmett looked shocked.

I stood in front of Emmett. "I bet it's been a long time since someone has questioned your manly hood." He just stared at me blankly.

I walked up to Rosalie and stroked her hair and put on a creepy face. "You have such pretty hair." And walked off.

I walked right up to Jasper and slapped him in the face. As he stumbled back a couple feet, I screamed "Do you feel my anger?!?" Alice turned to me with a murderous look. I just smiled and waved.

The whole room erupted with laughter. I ran to Esme and hugged her "Mummy they're laughing at me!"

She patted my back "Umm... It's ok?" she didn't seem to know how to handle this. Carlisle came down the stair again.

"Emmett, what did you do!?!" He yelled angrily. Everyone was frozen. I was bighting my lip to keep from laughing and stepped away from Esme, and looked at Emmett daring him with my eyes to say it was me.

He seemed to give up and sighed. "Sorry Bella."Carlisle smiled satisfied and went up stairs. I burst out laughing and so did everyone else in the room except Emmett who was glaring at me.

"My work here is done!" I said as I smiled and skipped out the room.

"Yay! She's gone!" Emmett yelled.

I ran straight back and smiled. "Seeing as you don't want me here I'm staying" I laughed and I say on the couch and flicked on the TV. Alice came up and leaned against me.

"I don't think I've laughed so hard in my life!" She gasped out.

"That's 'cause I wasn't her to liven things up or get Emmett in trouble." I said smirking at Emmett. He was still glaring. "Aww... come on don't be a party pooper." I whined and pouted. Emmett sighed and sat next to me. Rose sat on Emmett's lap. Jasper picked Alice up and put her on his lap, while Esme disappeared to place's unknown. Edward stood their looking at the couch we all occupied, pouting. I giggled and pulled him down on my lap.

Edward frowned "This doesn't seem right." And flipped us over so he was sitting on the bottom and me on the top. "Hmm... Much better." He said smirking.

I just rolled my eyes. "So who are you?" Asked Emmett.

"Haven't we already gone through this?" I asked raising my eye brow.

Emmett sighed. "Fine, hey who wants to watch a movie?"

The rest of the day was spent watching movies. We had changed positions half way through. Now, Rose was lying on the couch, Emmett had his back on the couch, Alice had head on Em's legs, Jazz's head was on her stomach. I was parallel to Jazz and had my head next to Alice's, Edward was lying next to me my head was in the crock of his neck almost resting on his shoulder.

We were in the middle of Batman the Dark Knight with the joker when I burst out laughing causing everyone turned and looked at me. "Who does the joker remind you of?" I started giggling and Alice joined in.

"Who?" Rose asked. Alice, Edward and I pointed at myself. Everyone started laughing then out of nowhere there was a camera flash. Esme and Carlisle stood there smiling smugly.

Damn them and their demon picture taking ways.

_Damn, I agree with you._

I was wondering where you went. Welcome back.

_It's great to be back, I was just watching the show. You know we look cute with Edward?_

I agree, I think we're falling for him.

_He better catch us._

**Thanks for reading please Review.**


End file.
